Seaside Island Life
by Elle-chan101
Summary: The sequel to Our Dirty Little Secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Seaside Island

Sonic watched as Rosie ran around the house. It had only been a week since moving from Bygone Island to Seaside Island. She had adjusted quite well though and was a rascal that could give even him a run for his money. Currently, Shadow was shopping for some food again since they were out plus looking for tools to start a treasure hunt expedition. It was only because Shadow swore up and down that no one would hire someone like him, even if Sonic showed how great a father he was to Rosie. Years of being either an anti hero or a villain had damaged his reputation with a lot of lives. It was his way of telling the blue speedster that while he didn't regret his choice, he wished Sonic had it easier. Why he thought the blue hedgehog would care what others thought was beyond him though. On Seaside, he honestly only cared that those who couldn't fight were safe. What they thought, cared about or said wasn't really gonna bother him. As a hero, he would do the best job he could and make sure they could live to complain another day. Even if Shadow didn't get hired, treasure hunting was probably the best course of action anyways. He could manage his own hours, come home when he wanted for however long he wanted and it would be under one management, his or Rosie's and Sonic's.

"Look at me go!" The young hedgehog cheerfully calls out, moving around the couch now. "I'm superfast like you and Daddy!" She stopped after...however many times she went around and looked at him. "How fast can you go Dad?"

He grinned then was at her side and back to the counter, leaning against it and seeing her amazed stare at what just happened. She tried to go faster but failed. Tripping over her own feet but never landing on the floor since Sonic was faster and caught her. Holding her and looking at the door for signs of Shadow coming home soon.

"Am I ever gonna be as fast as you?" He hears Rosie ask. "You and Daddy go so fast...I always trip."

"That is because you are still to small. You are five Rosie...it means you gotta let yourself grow up a bit more first. Then...you can maybe~ beat me." He proudly says to her, poking her nose. She giggled.

She took off down the hall and was back at his side after a minute or two. Grinning from ear to ear as he ran down the hall and back to her in a split second. It had her giggling as she ran down the hall. He beat her to the end and caught her mid stride on the way back to where he stood. His baby giggling happily as she was set down. Running down the hall with Sonic taking a seat and watching once again as she stopped before him.

"You are gonna bring serious chaos to our life," He says, tickling her. "But I am up to the challenge."

Rosie hugged him, "Is daddy gonna come home soon?I wanna race...please?"

"Honey, I think daddy starts work tomorrow. He may not have time," The blue speedster told her. "You can ask but if he says no, then that is final okay?"

Rosie just giggled and got out of his arms. Running around the couch once more as Sonic moved to a chair and sat down. Watching her go round in round while also looking back to the front door. It hadn't been long but so far she had adjusted just fine. Especially for a five year hedgehog and considering all that they had to endure when raising her on Bygone Island. Eggman wasn't happy once he learned the truth of not only him but Rosie. It was deemed unfair and he actually sued Shadow and Sonic for taking away his only purpose in life. At first, he figured they wouldn't fall for that trick again but boy was he wrong. The egghead actually got a lawyer to represent him. It almost ended up like that last time but Tails proved to them all that this was for the benefit of a child's future. Even when told by the lawyer that it wouldn't benefit the bad guy. He only brought it further to their benefit by saying that Parents want one thing for their kids. Safety and he even played on the hearts of mothers in the room.

It changed the outcome greatly and they won. Now with this move, they hoped to avoid the small village, Dr. Eggman and maybe even Amy. Tails and Sticks were okay and they even managed to tolerate Knuckles more and more. Especially after the surprise of Knuckles and Sticks having a kid. Shadow asked how Knuckles even knew where to aim let alone how that part of life worked but it happened. Somehow and the two had a badger...echidna mix named Bear. He was three years younger than Rosie though. The two liked one another and before they moved played together often. Sticks wanted them to grow up as friends. It was probably why Sticks was so upset for Sonic telling her that he and Shadow planned to move. It wasn't cause of her though. It was just a lot of things got to a boiling point. The minute Rosie started to dash about the house successfully, she started to take her whenever she had the chance.

The first time it happened, Sonic stopped it because they were shopping. So, he was in no mood to deal with her antics. The second time he let happen but regretted it when Amy called him over the coms and asked for assistance on "teaching" his daughter to be like a lady. He was over in a flash, scooped his baby up and was back home before she could harm Rosie even more. The only benefit from it was that his baby girl seemed to enjoying singing. Something he encouraged whenever he heard her try and improve it. The last two years she spent improving it had shown but he couldn't wait for her to get older. If anything, he hoped she only got better. Her talent surpassed his and he wasn't great but he was okay. For her to have this skill when only he really had it down a little though? It was amazing, truly her own life story would prove to be different. It would maybe even better than his and Shadow's but he wouldn't know until she became an actual adult.

"Daddy!" Rosie cheers, breaking his distant thoughts.

She ran to his side and around him. Stopping right behind him and giggling as he turned and saw her move to the front of him. Shadow just let out an amused chuckle as she ran to Sonic's side and stayed there. Letting him walk in and head to the kitchen. He started to talk with her about what he was gonna do at first morning light. Telling her that he was gonna head out to a nearby island and start digging for treasure. In hopes to score big and bring money in as well as give him something to do and something to accomplish aside from bringing her to this world. It only had their little offspring run around and tackle Shadow with a hug.

"She got ya," Sonic laughed getting up then walking over. He leaned over Shadow and saw the black hedgehog smile up at him. "She is gonna be a challenge, you up to it?"

"If I can handle you then I can easily handle her," He laughs, staying still as Rosie got off and ran to do whatever she wanted. "It's worth it too because I would rather deal with you two than...well anyone really. Includes that dolt and his dolt robots."

"And when she is all grown up and well on her way as a successful adult?" The blue hedgehog says move so that he could sit on Shadow. "Then what do you wanna do?"

"Is this a challenge from the blue hero?"

Sonic laughed, "maybe...maybe it isn't. You'll never know."

Both heard Rosie cry and were instantly out the door and at her side. She was on the beach holding her part of her arm. Both spotted some discarded glass on the beach that was normally clean due to the laws of this island. Shadow got what he could of the glass picked up while Sonic got their little one calmed down enough to show what was under her arm as she explained what happened. While they were busy, she went to run on sand without any regard to where she was going. In her attempt to be like they were, she tried to do the same jump move yet failed. Making her roll through the sand and right by the glass bottle, cutting her arm. It wasn't bleeding and they checked and found no other areas that had been hurt but they found nothing else.

Shadow took her as she kept crying and Sonic started to pick up the glass. He took a good look at her and she stopped crying. It wasn't a mean stare but the blue hedgehog knew that when she started to learn how to walk then fall, he always asked if she was hurt, bleeding or broke anything. If she shook her head, he would tell her to get up and try again. If she nodded, he would help her feel better. In this case, it seemed she remembered the look and stopped instantly. It was amazing that she could recall that stare but he was amazed she could sing so...nothing really new but nothing he wanted to see fade away. With Shadow holding her, Sonic was gone and back without the glass. He tossed it into a recycling bin they mostly kept for Sticks should she come around. It was a deal they wanted to keep going even if they moved to a whole new island. Plus, Shadow could chaos jump so no need to keep it around once it got full. Just a flash back to their old island and back.

"Should I start dinner now or later?" Sonic asks him.

"Let's make it later. We can go for a run and then have dinner. Since I'm gonna be gone most of the time," He says. "But...I'll come back for breaks when I get frustrated."

"Good, I can help relax you then," Sonic smirks as he got Rosie into a running position. "Now...about that race?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy's Arrives

Amy looked around her new bungalow and smiled at how proud her decor and how it looked. It was like she never left Seaside Island. It was nice to know that she had it in order. Now...to find Sonic and Rosie. She had to make sure he raised Rosie right and that meant making sure he instilled the right examples of womanhood and what she should prepare for. Not that...he was gonna be bad at it but she needed a woman in her life. Someone to show her how to find a man, woo him and what she could expect to do. She wouldn't say be a housewife but at least teach her cooking, sewing and the essentials for housekeeping the proper way. While still being independent. Any man would want a woman that could cook and saw right? Well regardless, she was going to teach that girl what it meant to be a proper lady. Before it was too late and she ended up like Sonic...or worse, Sticks. She shuddered at the thought of another lady ending up like a wild animal and while it was fine for some. Someone like Rosie had to have some training. She came from Sonic and he was wild enough. Her mind then remembered somehow Shadow had helped in her making even being with her Sonic.

How magic existed and how the two found it was beyond her but now it was said and done. They had a child but it had to have a proper home and a proper family. This meant a mom and dad, not two dads. It would only confuse the child. Having proper parental roles meant less confusion and a stable mind and stable lessons and discipline. She could handle Rosie. If she could handle Sonic all these years, then she can handle his offspring no problem. Heading outside into the sun and breathed in the fresh air. Stretching and grinning at the start of a new day on a new island.

"What a great morning to start…" Sand flew into her face, stunning her as Rosie stood before her now.

The five year old was covered in sand and muk and in shorts and when she had cleared the sand off her. More came and she saw Sonic next to her now. Perfect time, she could talk to him and her about what had to be done now that she was reaching ages where she had to learn about proper house care and proper lady like qualities. She went to speak but Sonic held a hand up then moved her to the side and she could ask why he did such action, he had grabbed Rosie and sped off. Spraying more sand onto her once clean steps. With a huff, she ran after both. Deciding that cleaning the steps could be a task left easily for later when she came back. For now, she had to chase the two down. Before they could lose too since Sonic was notorious for evading her. She didn't know he moved until AFTER a full week had gone by. He had intentionally avoided her. Not that she blamed him though.

Raising Rosie looked to be...rough. She got her dad's speed and desire to run as fast as she can but she also had Shadow's genes. He was just as fast as Sonic which means this speedster had both sets of speed in her genetics. How they even kept her at bay was a marvel on its own. Amy then stopped when she saw Sonic standing on the beach with Rosie in his arms. The girl was crying and he was rocking her or something. Whatever it was, he was doing it wrong. She walked over and before he protested, snatched her away.

"What happened Sonic?" She asked.

"Amy, all she did was fall. I didn't do anything mean to her and if you think I did. You are in the wrong, again," He says as Rosie was squirming to get out of her arms. "Now...let her go. She wants down."

"Do you want down Rosie?" Amy asks looking at her.

"Daddy…" Rosie whines looking to Sonic. "I don't like her."

"Okay, you heard the little lady," The blue speedster says taking his daughter back and moving away. "Leave her alone Amy. She is perfect. Just the way she is."

"Sonic that child has to be raised properly. With manners, respect and a regard for her older peers. Are you gonna teach her that or not?" She asked.

"Amy, I hate to break it to you but she already has those instilled in her. Shadow and me are raising her to be respectful WHEN it is given to her. If she get bullied then I am gonna let her defend herself. I don't want my daughter to be some...carpet people think they can walk over but I won't let her be disrespectful to anyone but me inside her own home. If you hate that...don't come over." Sonic says picking up the sand covered Rosie. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to make sure she is okay for tomorrow."

"Sonic the hed-" His glare made her voice fall silent.

"Don't even Amy. Don't even." Sonic says. "I don't want to hear it...or bother with what you have to say. Rosie is Shadow's and Mine. NOT YOURS, so back off."

"Sonic, lessons can't just be..born into you. You are taught them and the longer you wait on teaching her certain lessons. The less chance she has to learn about them. One such as how to be a lady when wearing a dress, how to walk in heels, the trends that are in and outdated," Amy started to list off what these "lessons" would be but Sonic ran off during it. "SONIC! GET BACK HERE! YOU...you jerk!"

"Amy, are you trying to raise Rosie again?" Stick's voice said.

"No! I merely wish to make sure Sonic is doing his job as a parent." Amy replied, not bothering to give the voice in her head attention.

"But Rosie is Sonic's, not yours. He always tells you this."

"Don't you have your own offspring to deal with Sticks?" Amy groans, hoping the voice in her head would just go away.

"Amy...look behind you please." The voice of Knuckles now spoke.

"Oh great...now you are in my head too?" She sighs, throwing her arms up into the air and then down in frustration. "How many voices are going to come visit me tonight?" Amy slowly turned then stopped when she actually saw Sticks, Bear and Knuckles...right behind her. "...how...you were on Seaside now you are here? How did you move here so fast?"

"Shadow helped us," Knuckles told her. "He actually had a house for us to move into."

"It's got a part like my home and one part like his and then our Bear Bear has his own part. Shadow and Sonic had help in building it. Even gave me the land." Sticks says. "So why are you here?"

"I came here to make sure Rosie has a proper education in manners and lessons that I can give to her. One is to be a lady but still kick butt and staying clean." Amy said, holding up one finger. "Oh...and I have show her how to sew, cook and clean properly. Teach her respect...mannerisms. How to eat at a formal dinner."

"Y'know...I normally don't butt in but I am pretty sure what Rosie learns is really up to Sonic and Shadow. They both put effort into her creation so you have no right to barge in like this Amy," Knuckles says. "And that means you can just...push your way into that."

"And I am not meant to comment on how you named your only son Bear but I still do. Do you really think I can just stand back and watch a proper lady like her grow up with no lessons like these so she can be independant one day?"

Knuckles went to respond but stopped to clearly try and ponder what she had said. Leaving Sticks to answer in his place since she didn't need to wait.

"Amy, I understand that you are jealous of what Shadow has but trying to wedge your way in will only result in catastrophic, unchangeable and unforeseeable events in the future." The badger says.

"...You basically said to stay out of it, didn't you?" The pink hedgehog translate for the confused Knuckles.

"Basically because you doing this will bring about the end of the world."

Before Amy could even comment, let alone retort to Sticks claiming she was the bringer of all chaos. Her, Knuckles and Bear left. Walking away and towards town. Even as she yelled and demanded she take what she said about her, the family ignored her. Leaving her to seethe in her own irritation. Like she could bring about the end of the world just because she wanted to teach Sonic's child what she needed to know. If anything, she was gonna help a lady realize that even if she was to be a lady, she could still kick butt and be strong. Was it too much to ask for some cooperation from the friends around her? It was as bad as the time she helped Eggman and got nothing out of it. Typical of her friends to tell her something but it could be like the storm events. They put on a play for her; granted it was based off her story about winning Sonic; but they made it a reality. It might end up like that and make her day and maybe a chance at being involved in Rosie's life. Could even win Sonic's attention...or that was a hope. Sadly, she would have to wait and see.

For now, she at least was here and could try and do some good. Hopefully no one else followed but if Knuckles, Bear AND Sticks were here. This meant Tails and Zoey may come soon or at least Tails. How he ever even got a love life was...beyond her since he always worked but each their own. She wasn't gonna judge two foxes who had their own weird...arrangement of sorts. Amy had to help Rosie, plain and simple.

"Now...where did that hedgehog go…" Amy muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short but it was intentional. I think the next one will be longer but I am slower on updates so please be patient.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tail's Here

After setting up shop on a dock on the other side of this new island. He had a house course but it was above his shop so he could just get straight to work. The tornado had a hanger too. All thanks to himself and his machines. Sonic had enough and plus, Zooey was a big help too. She wasn't really here to be with him and even had her own plans to find her own home here but for now, she would be his roommate...with benefits. It worked out for them both; even if Amy didn't like the arrangement. It was only recently after meeting Rosie did this...sudden change happen. She had gone from someone who didn't seem to mind how Sonic was to how he was raising his own child. Even long before, Amy didn't care for the love letter exchange then Shadow outing himself as his blue friend's lover. The hedgehog took a dive into the deep end and seemed to be swimming without a paddle. If she kept this up, things would come to a head and she'd drown.

Regardless, he wasn't here for her. He was here to stay close to his partner. Sonic and him were always near one another somehow. They made it their thing where they weren't too far apart from one another for so long that either one didn't want it to change. It was perfect as is. Zooey was the only difference between the two. Not that she got in the way, she and him often had an itch neither could ignore and he would be willing to put it off but if he couldn't then Sonic suddenly become a second priority. The blue hedgehog didn't mind though. He had Rosie and Shadow. Somehow Knuckles had Sticks; how that worked would stay a mystery; who had Bear. He wondered if Bear and Rosie would become a thing. The other wonder was if Sonic and Shadow would try to have a boy to carry on the name of Sonic or Shadow. Both side had to have that goal right? Maybe that was why Amy was so mad! She had no way to keep her family name going.

He started to walk towards where the town was and heard the familiar sound of Sonic running by. Making him stop and look to see it wasn't Sonic but Rosie. Giggling and hiding as a blue streak ran right by her. Yeah, she was enjoying this. The speed from both her parents clearly being her most enjoyed talent at the moment. At one point Sonic mentioned she could sing and quite well for someone her age. Grinning, he snuck around via the air. Flying over near her without making a sound and landing carefully as he waited. Rosie giggled and looked for her mother then. Allowing him to make a playful noise as he picked her up. She did scream at first but once she saw it was him laughed.

"Uncle Tails," She says as Sonic came running at her screen then relaxed when he saw it was just tails. "Daddy, look, it's Tails."

"Yep, hey there. I thought you weren't ever gonna ever arrive. What distracted you?" Sonic asks, letting the fox hold Rosie in his arm.

"Zooey wanted a new start here too. Plus...this means our arrangement can still happen without...trouble until I figure out how to teleport from one place to hers and vice versa." Tails says. "Once that happens, well we can continue no matter how far I go."

"Fair enough, welcome to Seaside Island my friend. I hope that this is the only move we'll have to do. Though...Amy will always seem to haunt me," Sonic groaned.

"Amy followed us here? Great, I thought she wouldn't bother with you anymore once you moved here." The fox said putting Rosie down and letting her run to Sonic. "Well...what will you do now?"

"Me? Easy, raise Rosie the same as always. Amy has no say in what happens with her. It's her pick on who she becomes," Sonic says. "And as for...well after. I gotta ask Shadow if he'd...be willing to go on an adventure to help me...find magic. To get a son…"

"Aww...do you miss changing diapers already?" Tails joked, watching Rosie play with Sonic's bandana. "Or you want to do so anyways to give Rosie siblings?"

"I...would like to give her siblings before she gets to be an adult. Shadow said he would try to come home today so we can talk then," The blue hedgehog smiles. "I'll update you the minute we come to a decision. Okay?"

"Hey, if you need me to watch Rosie should you both decide to go today or tomorrow. Let me know and I'll watch her for you." He told Sonic.

"Thanks, you are the best Tails." Sonic said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile but I had no idea what to update this story with until now. So here ya'all go. I hope it's...well a good chapter.**

* * *

A Rare Find

Chapter 4

Sonic watched Rosie from the staircase leading into the house. Shadow hadn't come home yet but he got a letter explaining why. He hit gold. It wasn't real gold though and it was amusing to read Shadow explain that he was using a metaphor. Seems his black furry lover found a temple or sorts and was exploring its contents with great revenue. Lots or buried, ancient relics and texts he could try to translate without having to bother Knuckles. Not that he was stupid in that business, just that Knuckles wasn't that bright in translations anymore. Plus there was Bear to consider now so no time to really up and leave. Sticks didn't care what he did though so most likely it was just the guy being lazy. It was easy for Shadow to come home but so far it had only been long enough to get a book on translations. He never even dropped by home though. It did bother Sonic when he read that part yet he seemed to understand why without it being written to him.

Shadow and him had a rule about the house. Once there, they didn't leave. Even if something important was left unfinished, they didn't leave. The only times they agreed to leave was if Rosie was in danger or the people were in danger. Since it was only Rosie and she never left Sonic's sight, they stayed home and often. The blue hedgehog loved being lazy and yet always have something to do. Rosie was a handful but never too much now that he had gotten used to how to handle her. She also adjusted easily to learning. It was a proud moment when he had to explain that daddy wasn't coming home that she said it was okay. That daddy not being there wouldn't break her heart and that she knew loved her and him still. It made the blue speedster so proud to hear her be so mature at her age about this.

Crying broke his thoughts on the letter in his hands. Rosie was looking out at the ocean and crying over what looked to be a bottle far in the water.

"Rosie, why are you crying?" Sonic asks her running to her side. He bent a knee down to her level. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I wanted that bottle but the ocean took it before I could grab it." She whines.

He let a chuckle out at how the natural water "taking" her bottle was the biggest issue she was currently having. The innocence of being young yet wanting simple items. Just like how he was as a child too just a worse temper like Shadow mixed in. It wasn't far out so he simply walked over and picked it up. It was knee high water though so he could see why she didn't care for it. It would have been to her head.

"Here," He says walking back and holding it out to her. "I think this is yours. The mean old ocean doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Thank you," A grin on her face as she took it. "I wanted it to add to my collection. I was missing green but now I got the rainbow."

Sonic went to ask but her speeding into the house had him quiet. A collection of bottles of assorted colors. Did she base it off the stories of the chaos emeralds he told her about? If so, then it was cute. If not, was it just her weird quirk to collect colored bottles? Sticks never took her to that burrow she called a home since the gang always came to his and Tail's place. This was the first time where he and Tails even actually lived apart but on the same island even. So why bottles? He had to ask about this. It was fine that she collected them. A collection like that was simple but seemed to be a pride and joy thing she had. It mostly was the morbid curiosity as to what led her to collect the bottles.

"Daddy! Come look!" Rosie shouts from her room window.

At top speed, he was in her room and seeing a shelf full of colored bottles. All clearly washed and placed from red to purple. Each bottle reminded him of an emerald, right down to how he had found them. The look on Rosie's face had him feel a strange sense of pride at what she had accomplished already. This little collection really was based off the emeralds and to see it in person after not knowing about it as well as how proud his baby girl looked. He could only grin at her and nod.

"You did a good job baby girl. One color per emerald right?" Sonic asks, her nod letting him know he was right. "I am amazed. I didn't think you remembered all those colors but I was wrong."

"Yep, now I can go super rosie!"

Sonic let an amused laugh out, "Is that so? Does Super Rosie have a goal?"

"Yep, to beat all the baddies like daddy and dad and save the world!" She shouts, arms raised to towards the ceiling.

The moment was too cute, to the point where he just could picture Shadow in the corner looking away. It was pride to see she remembered; not only the gems from his adventures; but their colors that had him stare at her. To have such an influence even now, knowing he had no idea where to find them. She had adventures in her head and maybe one day later on but Robotnik was under contract by Shadow so it would never happen. He'd let her dream of it though. Give her imagination the boost and what not after all. This world wouldn't eye her well knowing who her other father was. Sparing her that cruelty for even a second was worth it. It would give her the strength when he could finally let her know that this world would never be kind to her or his lover. No matter what Shadow would do, say or whatever Sonic himself spoke about. Her father would always be viewed as the villain. The bad guy in stories for heroes to take down.

It was sad but it was the fate bestowed upon him from the start. His teammates; all but Amy; saw him as the anti-hero now. It wasn't much and certainly not world turning enough to help the black furred hedgehog. It appeared to be enough for Shadow. He certainly didn't complain about the world back then and didn't now. It bothered Sonic but it was only because Rosie was a product of both. He didn't want the best father in her eyes to suddenly be labeled a villain. She wasn't old enough to understand it yet either.

"Dad's home!" Rosie sudden yell had him jump as he returned to the present moment.

The young hedgehog rushing out with him behind her. Stopping a few steps shy of her to let the two hug it out. Shadow looked proud himself. As if he found a treasure worth keeping or selling for profit. The look had him grinning towards him even. A brown burlap sack next to him in the sand. Close and safe near him as he put their child down. Even how he gently picked the bag up with not one, but two hands was a clear sign it was valuable and fragile.

"What is so important?" Sonic grins. "Gold? Glass? Fossilized glass?"

"Better than that. Magic and enough for us," Shadow replies. "I have been thinking back there. At that temple, about Rosie and how she could use some siblings and how we could advance your name and mine."

"You sure you didn't read my mind from afar and get these thoughts from me and my worries?" The blue hedgehog asks, concern in his tone. "Those have been my own thoughts of late. Bear isn't and can't always be here so...I got worried she would need someone to bond with and play with as she grows up."

"It's been on my mind already," Shadow says. "She needs siblings. I think we should use this magic and give her some. Brother or sister, she needs someone and as much as I hate to admit this. I...want to have at least one more kid with you."

Sonic let out a chuckle and took the burlap sack from him. Holding it close as he turned and headed inside. Rosie on his heels and giggling all the while. Both looked at him and beckoned with their heads to come inside. It had the black hedgehog follow them inside and shut the door. The blue speedster told Rosie that he would make dinner while talking to her father about how they'd go about this. Then they'd tell her once all the finer details were worked out. After this though, they wouldn't do this again.

They figured it was just gone. No magic was to left supposedly and finding it was just rare and lasted only long enough to make a small effect to one's life. Finding this magic and Shadow bringing it home to him to make a kid was that rare moment and wouldn't happen with this much luck. The most luck they'd have being Robotnik kept his word up but even then, that luck always ran out. Either way, it was a last chance to them to get their names to be passed on. Shadow's being the first time. Sonic's family named all the males one name but he would change it up. He'd give him the usual name but take a page from Tail's family. Tail's real name was Miles. Sonic just called him tails. So he'd do the same but opposite. He'd name a boy a real name. One that would mean speed but add Sonic as a middle name. It wouldn't be the family tradition but traditions change and adapt. He was a rare black sheep in his family after all so sticking to that tradition without a twist felt off. Yet ruining it just felt wrong so adjusting it felt the right option to go. Besides, the world didn't need two hedgehog's named Sonic anyways. It would just confuse people.

"Let's call Tails tomorrow after we get a plan worked out. He offered to watch Rosie should I ever need it after all so he can help me if you go to the temple again," Sonic smiles.

"So long as he can help you out. You are a handful when pregnant," Shadow comments.

"Says the one who panicked whenever I took a single step when we were waiting for Rosie," He says.

Shadow just silently glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer chapters are gonna be a thing after this one now. I will not have a real plot so...yeah**

* * *

Dr. Eggman Has Arrived

Chapter 5

Rosie ran around on the beach as fast as she could. Zipping back and forth between her home and the far end. Laughing as she would do her best to gather shells and whenever she failed trying again. Enjoying the time since her dad was currently hiding away with her father. She could what she wanted then have siblings when they came back. The only downside...Amy would bother her and demand she would act more ladylike. Not that Rosie cared, plus why did she always get told be a lady? Sticks was a lady and she didn't get told this. Why couldn't she be left alone? She stopped zipping when complaining reached her ears. It sounded like a man yelling about an orbit? What did he have against the stars?

The small hedgehog headed towards the sound and stopped close by. Peeking through some bushes to a fat old redhead with an off mustache and two robots with him. He was pointing to something in his hand while yelling more about how incompetent the robots were being. The two had an odd box thing in their hands that they were being told to put down in different areas but then told to stop and hold it. It really was his fault that they couldn't do their jobs. He kept stopping them. She kept watching and then heard steps behind to see Bear shushing her as he joined her in watching.

"You think...that's the egghead mom and dad talk about?" Bear whispers.

"Maybe, but why is egghead here?" Rosie whispers back. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

Bear shrugs and they peeked through again as the two robots finally put the box down at the center of the sand. The egghead walked over to it then and groaned. Yelling once again that it was off and had to be moved to the left a little. Both got bored of this show and walked out to see what would happen. Oddly enough and to their amusement, it scared all three and had them scream for a single minute.

"You're funny Egghead." Rosie laughs. "We should scare you more often."

"It's rude to scare others, y'know that? Why don't you run along. I am busy."

"Why?" Rosie zipped next to the box. "Is this important?"

Bear walked to it and poked it, "I bet it's a listening device. One to spy on us isn't it?" He says as Rosie climbed onto the box. "We best destroy it Rosie. Our parents lives are at risk."

"From a box?" She blinks. "Why not just mess with it."

"Orbot, Cubot take these runts away!"

"Sir, our base isn't built yet...we can't." One said which had Egghead groan. "We could have them help us. My scans show that they have Sonic's and Shadow's DNA. The other has Stick's and Knuckle's DNA."

Eggman went to comment but looked from the kids to Orbot, "since when do you have scanners for DNA?"

"You built them into us sir remember?"

He looked away, "I did? Now when did my genius do that?" The scientist then heard a loud bang and panicked as the kids started to hit the box to make it do something. "Wait!" He ran over and picked both up. "Orbot, use that scan and see who their parents are."

"Didn't you just…" Cubot watched Orbot do it anyways and repeat what he said before. "I think Eggman needs a doctor for his mental health."

"Agreed," Orbot sighs as Eggman cheered at the news.

"So you are the infamous Rosie! Shadow said he had a daughter he wanted to protect but who knew it would look like him AND Sonic! What do you say we have some fun?"

"You are boring though." She says making him drop both with a gasp. "You always lose too. You won one time and that was when time was slowed down and even then only dad saw it." Eggman backed away. "You are too boring to play with. Let's go Bear."

He blocked their path but Rosie crossed her arms as he tried to reason with the two. Both Cubot and Orbot listened as their boss promised cake and other items they just didn't have on them. With no base, he couldn't keep the promises to the children. They would get bored and wander off elsewhere to play. If this man wanted to obtain the child of Sonic and Shadow then he would have to give her a way to expend any and all energy she currently had to nap then he could detain her. Even then Bear would still possibly be an issue and could somehow give her energy to play for hours. They had no way to plan ahead and no tools.

"Say kids, let's play tag." Orbot offered getting the kids attention.

"No, I don't wanna play tag." Bear whines. "I wanna play hide n seek."

"Yeah! You hide, I seek." Rosie cheers as he ran off to hide. "Alright Egghead, later!" She zipped away and ignored the Egghead's cries to come back to him for some fun.

She knew better. He would just bore her by having her watch him make...whatever the box made. She could have more fun with Bear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I made Rosie a singer. No, she is an adult hedgehog. Somewhere in her early 20s. Yes, Sonic and Shadow will be back. Yes, they had twins. One will carry on Sonic's name and the other, Shadow's. Any questions? Great, please review and tell me how I can improve and where I can improve and as always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Everyday Life

Chapter 6

Rosie watched as her twin brothers Blaze and Turbo run about. As she got older, she had adapted a much more laidback pace. She loved to speed around but more than anything slowed down to enjoy quiet moments than anything. Plus, she only had to speed around whenever her energy got out of control which was rare. Her dad was the same way, he sped around a lot whenever his energy got out of hand. There were only small moments where her impatience was terrible. One was when it came to Amy and her constant nagging about how much a boy she had become. In reality, this was just how she was when she wasn't working. Her talent was her secret and boy, did she love it. Her parents didn't push her to make it a career either. Rosie pursued it and proved to own it. Now she was top of her job, paid well and best part, only her parents and Bear knew what she looked like during work. The downside? Eggman being here and coming every night. The Egghead was just...annoying. She could deal with it some nights but other times had her so annoyed. Even when she wasn't at work, he would rave about her at work without knowing it was her.

One would think he noticed the similar styles and color but she claimed him to be an idiot like her parents so at least he was living up to it right? Tails and Zooey caught her eye and saw both watching the twins and talking while making sure her brothers didn't hurt themselves. Well trying since the two young speedsters were faster than the two adults combined. She could sing a lullaby but it wasn't gonna work on her brothers. They just had too much energy. She watched Zooey managing after one stopped and instantly was in her arms and relaxing. Heh, they must miss dad and daddy. She did too. Both were at a site helping one another solve a puzzle to a treasure that took teamwork. Hopefully they would come back unharmed. For now, she could help Tails and Zooey at least until she worked tonight.

"Hey Rosie, can you lend us a hand? It's naptime and I have work." Tails says. "Zooey does too."

"It's okay. I can take them to my job then." Rosie says. "You can't always be here so it's okay. I got this. I can handle the rascals. I am faster than both combined after all."

"And have your dad's ego to prove it too." Tails laughs. "Well then we'll be going to work. See you tomorrow morning."

The two left and Rosie quickly sped over and picked Blaze and Turbo up, "ready to take a nap at my work?" She asks the two making them fuss.

She looked around and to see if the coast was clear and started to hum while running through the forest towards town. Stopping only once to see the twins were enjoying the run while fighting sleep. Town was close by so she walked the rest of the way. Humming to them then stopping as she entered town. It was packed which meant her job would have more people in. Even Eggman was there, first in line. It had her groan mentally while walking around back and entering.

"Ah, Ms. Hedgehog. I see we have some sleepy young guests. We'll do our best to tend to their needs while you work." Her stage hand says.

"Thank you, please make sure they are given the finest milk we have. Not that they are spoiled but they need naps and I have them sleepy so let's have them sleep while I work." She nods letting her sleepy brothers be taken. "Now I am sorry, I have to get ready. I wish I could help."

"No, it's fine. I am your stagehand. We do all we need for the star." They walked to a spare make up room next to hers as she entered and saw her makeup and salonist ready.

"Ready to be made into a star?"

She nods and shut the door. Locking it behind her as they got her spikes to bend and stay in one place and hang over one eye. Even making sure it would stay that way as the make was put on lightly to embellish her looks. A knocking had both look at the door.

"Rosie? It's Bear, can I come in?"

"Yeah, please unlock the door." Rosie says since her makeup was finished.

Her artist set the tools down and went to the door. Leaving her salonish to grab her gown and let her go behind the shade to change as Bear walked in. Asking her if she was okay to perform tonight while watching her brothers. Then offered to do so in her stead which she accepted with a smile he couldn't see. It got quiet but then he soon spoke up again, sounding..nervous. Telling her that she was gonna knock them all dead as she always did when she performed. The smile still there, she walked out in a long, flowing orangish dress on. Her blue and black spikes being made sure to stay down over her right eye as a final check before being told she was ready. Judging by Bear's expression as well, she was gonna stun the crowd.

"I take it...you like it?" She turned once. "You only ever see this when I work after all."

"And I am honored I get to be one of the three that do. You look as stunning as ever." He tells her as she got some heels on. "I can't wait to hear you perform one day."

"You can always come to a show. It's free for you, Mom and Dad." She reminds him walking by. "I have to get on stage now. I trust my little baby brothers' safety to you."

"I won't let you down."

She opened the door and walked out and towards the sound manager, "So what is the pick of today?" She asks being handed a piece of paper. "I see. Is this really what's popular?"

"Yes, it is. The boss said it would attract more spenders. Besides, he figured with all the slow titles, that one with energy could spice things up." He says to her.

"Very well, the dress will not match but I am black and blue so anything like that would...blend." She sighs. "I'll get into position."

She soon had props walk over and add wings and a halo. If this was really popular then she'd have to channel more energy but not to much. Simple enough since she didn't use enough during the day. Finding the perfect amount meant perhaps building it up? Start slow then add more as the song went on? Yeah, that would be perfect and would make the crowd enjoy it more. The music starting up had her attention instantly.

" _ **Long long time ago, I had my own little show**_ **,** " She sang as motions for the curtains to be pulled up now. " _ **Was a beautiful, a lovable angel, but he took the spotlight, shining so bright. Left me to fade away, but honey, now the turn is mine**_ _._ "

The music picked up and so did her movements.

" _ **A devil made from heaven, sent from above, looks like Henry's got a little date,let's have some fun.**_ " She moved her hips to the beat and walked around, acting as if she was free from some invisible chains. " _ **We've gots lots to do little errand boy. Come to me at cloud nine; To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done**_ _._ " She let a sinister smile grace her features while watching the crowd eat it up.

Adding more energy as the music stayed at the same tempo but adding more moves and flare to keep it new as well as making the wings look as if they moved along with her body. Even if they looked fake and clearly were. She was gonna own this.

" _ **You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape . You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray**_ _._ " Sang Rosie as she saw Eggman finally and mentally groaned as he had moved closer; forcefully. Then spotted Amy and as usual berated her for making women look like nothing but demanding whores. " _ **But not anymore, I'm in control. I have the stage. You can't turn the page. Now all eyes on me!**_ " She says acting as demanding as possible and making them all focus on her at that.

It worked and she continued to add energy and "Demand" they just look at one thing: her. Didn't make her happy though when she heard Eggman demand they give her attention though and made her feel bad as she kept the show going.

" _ **So many experiments so many mistakes, but I'll go all the way till I'm in the perfect shape. First is worst maybe the thirds the charm! So close! Oh! I cannot wait!**_ " She then pointed out to the audience. " _ **The demon won't taint me now, cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay!**_ "

She kept her movements to match the song's fast beat quick and added flare as the song progressed, " _ **You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away.**_ " She did her best hurt expression. " _ **You took away my future and my fame,**_ " her sinister smile returned. " _ **but now that will change!**_ "

Her movement sped up again to ensure they still would do exactly what the song demanded of them.

She then held her arms out towards them, " _ **Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway! No, can't run away. Now all eyes on me!**_ "

She once heard the song slow the tempo and slowed her movements to match.

" _ **You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame.**_ " She gave her hurt expression and it now contained shame as she backed away with her arms hugging herself. " _ **And You, Yes you..**_ " She let her arms go to her side then made the most crazed scowl. " _ **made me insane!**_ "

" _ **But not anymore! I'm in control. I have the stage. You can't turn the page! Now do as you're told!**_ " She pointed at the audience again then turned to where the sound manager was. " _ **Encore! Hit the beat boys.**_ "

Her attention went back to the audience.

" _ **Focus on me! I'll be all that they see! I'll make them sway. No, can't run away. Now all eyes on me!**_ " She backed away so she could be behind the curtain when it closed.

" _ **Now all eyes on!**_ "

She motioned for them to be ready to shut it quickly.

" _ **All eyes on me!**_ "

They then closed the curtain when she turned her back to the audience.

She heard them clap and chairs scrape as some must have stood up to give her a standing ovation. Making her relax and breath. So they did like it. Hopefully that would attract many more clients throughout the night now. Then Eggman spoke.

"Now that was a show! Next time you hear or see her, you best all pay attention you hear me!" Eggman says. "She deserves!"

She was motioned to get changed, touched up and ready for the next song. So long as Eggman didn't overreact and the song wouldn't cause any trouble. Oh well, she'd sing whatever they'd give her. The orange dress taken and replaced with a bright red one. Subtle sequence on a belt around her waist, red heels with her makeup and hair touched up. The wings and halo taken far from her. Eggman was becoming impatient but it was normal for him to shout for the next song to happen on his "Busy" schedule. Why did he come to her shows if he was so busy? It never made any sense but then again, he never did either. It was a sign that she'd be doing a song that would lead to possible trouble but it was her job.

" _ **You had plenty money in 1922.**_ "

She started to sing then slowly walked out from behind the curtain, pushing it apart as she did.

" _ **You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_ "

She kept her movements slow and didn't do anything...too provocative. Merely walked slowly across the stage and "gently" pushed any who wanted up there even more now.

" _ **Get out of here. Make me some money too**_."

Eggman was the worst of them all. Scooting his chair closer as she did her best to avoid any like him.

" _ **You're sittin' down wondrin' what it's all about. If you ain't got no money they will, put you out. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here. Make me some money too.**_ "

After a moment of managing to keep the stage clear, she found someone stand up but with a single hand on their forehead, she pushed them back down.

" _ **Now if you had prepared 20 years ago, you wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.**_

 _ **Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_ " She kept them down before moving towards Eggman at last since he was now trying to get on the stage and stood before with a sweet smile. " _ **Get out of here. Make me some money too.**_ "

With a swift push, she had him back down into a chair but then watched him fall back onto the floor with a stunned stare as she moved back towards the closed curtain.

" _ **Why don't you do right?**_ " She turned her back and grabbed ahold of the curtains. Turning her head to face the audience but leaving her back to them. " _ **Like some other men do!**_ " She held the last note as she walked through and closed the curtain behind her as she finished and heard clapping.

Once again being given a touch up, new gown and this time a drink to help her throat. It was gonna be a long night. She was right too. The songs were all new and Eggman slowly got worse as each one either left him impressed or seemed to demand that she act more towards unstable mind. It was the job though and always attracted weirdos. Amy kept pissing her off with comments saying she didn't deserve to be in a dress if it was meant to be used for ulterior motives like hers. It did make her laugh at the idea that Amy didn't seem to catch on to her. Well, at least her secret was safe. Once she was done with all the songs for the night and the show ended. She went to the dressing room and had the make up removed and her spikes let loose with shorts and a shirt once again. Bear joining her with her twin brothers.

"You look so exhausted Rosie." He says as she took Blaze into her arms. Bear then holds an arm out. "Allow me to escort you home, please."

Slowly and exhaustedly, Rosie accepted and hooked her arm with his.


End file.
